


Misunderstanding

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Other, wardrobe mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Ryuji caught you and Akira in a compromising position. You two swore it was just a misunderstanding.Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/JJBAasVines/status/723853826281889792
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Misunderstanding

“Come on, Akira, we’re going to be late. Ryuji said he was on his way like thirty minutes ago! He’ll be here any second!” 

Akira bit the inside of his cheek, eyebrows scrunched as concern and anxiety washed over his face, hastily trying to zip up his pants without any success. He could’ve sworn that they were fine when he wore them last week, so what was wrong with them now? He knew he was running out of time, between your frustrated voice calling out to him for the upteenth time around the corner to the impending doom of Ryuji’s arrival so you all could go fishing. Akira swallowed hard and could feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. He didn’t exactly have any other pants he could use, since he was staying at your house. 

“Akira!” 

You clearly weren’t going to give him another second to try and attempt to fix the stressful situation that he found himself in. Akira sighed and slumped his shoulders, making his way around the corner towards the door. 

You looked up from your phone, face still contorted with signs of impatience. “What took you so long?” 

Akira licked his drying lips, wondering if he should tell you— though you might see it on your own, so he figured there wasn’t any real reason to hide it. “My fly won’t zip up.” He figured you would laugh, and laugh you did; that bright, cheerful laugh that made him smile regardless of how he was feeling, and that was true even now. Though what he didn’t expect, was for you to push him against the wall and sink to your knees. “I got it, just stay still,” you cooed, clearly having fun seeing how red Akira’s face turned at your bold move. 

“Hold on, I’ll just take them off—” 

“There’s no time for that,” you retorted, promptly shutting Akira up. 

You went to work on his pants, doing your best to figure out what was wrong with his fly, face too close to his crotch for comfort. He looked away, feeling the heat of his face almost burn the back of his hand as he held it up to his face, utterly flustered. At this point, Akira was only hoping you finished quickly, before he popped a boner and embarrassed himself even further.  
His heart and your fingers both stopped when the door opened.

“Hey man, sorry I’m la—” Ryuji began, before he finally looked over to you two and your compromising position, processing it. He dropped the bag that had all of the fishing equipment he was going to bring along, and screamed bloody murder. 

“Hold on it’s not what it looks like—!” 

But he was gone, leaving behind his bag and scurrying away as quickly as he could, his face redder than his shirt. 

Akira buried his face on his hands as you rested your head on his thigh, laughing, though by the way it looks, you were just as ashamed and embarrassed. “Well,” you mumbled, looking momentarily at the bag in your doorway. “Should we go after him?”

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Do you think he’d believe us if we told him the truth?” 

“...probably not.”

“Wonderful.”


End file.
